Smile
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Shade is going through some serious life difficulties and stumbles upon a cursed doll along the way. Happy Halloween guys! D


**Happy Halloween! =P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

><p><em>Don't be sad.<em>

_It's not good to be sad._

_Hey, smile would you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Shade's<strong> **POV**

I'm always upset. You wanna know why? My life is horrible. Picture this:

Your dad is dead.

Your mom is dying.

You have three jobs.

Your friends are junkies.

Great, I know right? Right. Now I'm finished up my last job of the day. I package if for some reason addressed to an apartment in a dark alley, is hidden away from the world, where no one can here your shrill cries for help. Lovely.

It's not like it was midnight though. Yeah it was pretty late, but it wasn't midnight. For some reason, light just didn't seem to hit this place. I was delivering a package to some weirdo who lives within the depths of the alley. Along the way, I met a creepy old grandma, selling junk on her table.

"Deary, would you be willing to spare a little bit of money for an item?" She said in a hoarse voice. The first time I ignored her, and just concentrated on trying to find the proper address. When I did, I dumped it off and headed back. That's when a certain object caught my eye on the table of junk.

Most of it was antique objects. Woods carvings, pictures, pendants, strange watches, books. Only one caught my eye.

"How much is that?" I pointed towards a worn down doll. It had black buttons sowed on for eyes, and purple yarn hair. A small smile was sewn on its face and one of the eyes was only hanging on my a string, while the other looked like it was close to falling off. The purple hair was somewhat falling off, but I figured maybe I could fix it. My little sister doesn't get toys often, so I thought she'd like it.

"What a good choice my boy. It belonged to a child who lived here before." Her hand shook as she reached for it, and even when she picked it up, I was worried she would shake the button off. "The father was a very positive man. There was not one moment where you didn't see him smiling."

"That's a nice story, grandma, but I just want to buy the doll." I replied. I had to get home quickly, so I could cook for my family.

"Since you seem like such a nice boy, I'll give it to you for two dollars." She took my hand, and place the doll in it. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt extremely uneasy the minute it touched my hand. _I really need to get out of this place._

I paid her the money, and left with the doll in hand. _Well, at least she didn't put it up for some outrageous price. Anyways, I'll fix it up and give it to her tomorrow or something._ I flipped the doll back and forth in my hand, studying it thoroughly. On certain parts, there were large, dark stains that seemed like they would never come off. I felt a little remorse about buying it, but there was nothing better.

When I got home, all the lights were off, just like they usually were when I got home. I was exhausted, so I quickly notified my boss that I delivered the package, and then trudged into the bed. Everything was dark, except for the even breaths of my sister in our tiny bed. She was the only thing that made me happy, and I just wanted the best for her.

I hid the doll away in my drawer, and crawled into bed next to her. I felt my eyes begin to droop. Slowly, slowly..._  
><em>

My eyes suddenly popped open. I couldn't move, I could barely breath, and I was no longer looking at my sister's sleeping face. Sweat made my shirt stick to my back, and my heartbeat quickened as the seconds passed. It felt like I was being suffocated by the darkness.

_Are you sad?_

A little girl whispered to me. It was more on the creepy side than the adorable side. It had a little echo as well. That was when I noticed that the person sleeping next to me now was another girl with long blue hair.

_Daddy told me it's not good to be sad._

She slowly began turning her head. I could hear the creaking and cracking from the bones in her neck. _Wake up, wake up, wake up!_ My mind screamed. But I couldn't even scream. Couldn't even blink. I felt the panic begin to rise inside me. I could hear the echoes of a family laughing in the back of my mind. The children singing some creepy song.

_Heeheehee._

It was hard to see her face in the dark, and in a way, it made it even more creepy. She wasn't even completely turned, but I could already see it. Her eyes were empty sockets. Blood dripped out of them, and her smile. Her terrifying smile.

The edges where a mouth stopped looked like they had been ripped past it's limit. Blood also dripped from her mouth, right onto the clean white sheets. The blue haired girl gave me a creepy smile. She slowly reached for my mouth, sticking her small thumb into the edge of my mouth. I wanted to shut my mouth. I wanted to shut my eyes, but I couldn't look away from her blood smeared face.

I heard the echoing laughter again.

_Let me help you smile._

She forced her thumb outwards from my mouth, forcefully tearing it open wider than it could go.

I shrieked, and suddenly I was awake again, sitting up in bed, sweating my head out. My sister was crying next to me, her large eyes filled with fear. I wiped away the sweat on my face and hugged her. _What... what was that...?_ I brought my hand up to my mouth, feeling for any tears, or liquids dripping from my mouth. Even though it was a dream, I could feel the pain, I could feel her digging into my skin and just tearing it apart._  
><em>

I shook it off as a nightmare, and sung Milky back to sleep. She gave me one worried look but I reassured her and tucked her into bed. After about 30 minutes of trying to relax, I snuggled under the covers myself. It took another couple minutes before I completely fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up completely miserable. I climbed out of bed, and sluggishly began cooking breakfast. Milky was still fast asleep, and mom of course couldn't even stand to reach the kitchen. I made simple things with the few ingredients we have left. Milky had milk, along with eggs and toast while mom got oatmeal. I left Milky's food on the table, and placed mom's food by her bedside. I didn't have time to stay behind since my job was starting.<p>

I got ready, putting on my regular work clothes, and remembered about the doll in my drawer. _I should take this to get fixed..._ I said as I picked it up. Again, an uneasy feeling crept up inside me. I forced myself to ignore it and studied it, realizing it looked different. The stitches on its mouth looked like it had multiplied, giving it an even wider appearance. _I'm just gonna hope it was always like that...__  
><em>

I shoved it in my pocket, kissed my sister on the forehead and left. Even at work, the nightmare from last night didn't seem to go away. It bugged me so much that I even went as far as questioned my friend about.

"Did you finally take a swig of that powder?" One of them snickered. I glared at them._  
><em>

"I'm not like you losers. Don't lump me with you." I responded. They just laughed and headed off to their stations. I sighed and headed towards mine, looking back at the doll I had placed in my locker. It felt creepy, like it was watching me. _Pull yourself together Shade. Pull yourself together._ I shut the locker, and turned around when suddenly-

_Heehee._

I wanted to turn around, but something told me that it was for the best to just keep moving forward. In that case, I did. My first job ended, and I was switching to my second, then the third. Even during the jobs, I could hear it. The childish laughter, echoing in the back of my mind. It wasn't my imagination. It couldn't be. In fact, it was the same exact laugh from the dream. I know I'm not mistaken.

During my break in between my shift, I took the doll to a repair man, but even he didn't want it. The minute I placed it in his hand, he threw it back at me. He had a look of fear on his face.

"That doll is not normal. Get it out. Get it out of this shop!" He shouted as he shoved me out. I gave the doll an uncomfortable look. I wanted to get rid of it. The more I spent time with it, the more bad vibes it started to give off. I tossed it in a nearby trash and began my job again. Even though the doll was gone, I could steal feel it staring straight at me.

_Why are you still sad?_

I tensed, almost dropping everything I had in my hands. I quickly dropped off the final package and ran home. Maybe sleeping would help. The doll is gone so I should be able to sleep peacefully. Or at least that's what I thought. The night terrors got worse and worse. Every night. Every. Single. Night. She would be there, waiting for me. Right next to me in the bed, tearing my mouth open wider and wider, just so I could smile. Just so I wouldn't be sad. I wasn't even sad anymore, I was terrified.

I couldn't sleep anymore. I was always huddled up on the bed, hiding under the covers or sitting against a wall late at night. Even then, I could see it. Her bleeding face staring straight at me. She repeated over and over, _Why are you sad?_ Over and over and over. It got to me. It got to my head. It got so far into my head that I couldn't go anywhere without it showing up in my mind.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to get rid of this image. I had to get better, for my sake and more importantly Milky's. We were all we had left now. I let her rest in bed, while I ran towards the alley where I had first gotten the doll. I figured that maybe if I learned about the family who owned it, I could do something about it. I asked around for the old lady, but apparently she had disappeared. So I began asking about the man who was always smiling. No one seemed to want to talk about it. No one at all. Until finally...

"Yes. He was a very happy man. No matter what circumstance, he always found a way to make it happy." The person told me. I patiently waited, paranoid about this area. "They were a family of four. Mother, Father, and twin daughters." I swallowed hard. "The father was always smiling, no matter when you saw him." The person seemed to struggled to find the right words. "Then... then the mother died. Soon, the father started drinking. Forcefully smiling, going mad, until he finally reached his breaking point." The person let out a sob. "He murdered the first daughter. And the second..." There was a long pause, but I couldn't wait. I grabbed their collar.

"Tell me what happened!" I screeched.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone heard it happen. Everyone saw it.<em>

_"Daddy, please! Please don't!" The little girl screamed as she ran out the door. She hugged her doll in hand. "Daddy!" Her dad stepped out, a wide smile on his face._

_"Don't be sad." The father slowly approached her. He pulled a knife out from behind. The daughter fell, gripping the doll tighter as the dad got closer and closer. "It's not good to be sad."_

_"Daddy!" She cried out. But he wasn't listening anymore. He crouched in front of her, and grabbed her head. Then he slowly stuck the blade at edge of her mouth._

_"Hey, smile, would you?"_

* * *

><p>"He himself, soon committed suicide."<p>

I let go and slowly asked, "What did the twins look like?" The person seemed like they didn't want to talk anymore, but I wasn't planning on letting them go just yet.

"If I remember correctly, one had short red hair, while the other had long blue hair." I froze. The person quickly took that chance to shut the door. I stood there, dumbfounded. How could he do that? Kill his own daughters, his only family left? I clenched my fists and began exiting the alley.

_Heehee, smile!_ _Smile!_

She laughed again in my head. I covered my hands and began running home. _Shut up! Shut up!_ I repeatedly said. I sprinted back to my house, repeatedly shouting this to myself. I wanted to see my little sister again. I wanted to see mom. They could help me smile. They always made me happy. Maybe once I smile, I'll be able to be rid of her. She'll leave me alone.

I slowed to a stop at my home. Directly in front of me, I watched it. Everything in front of me was crimson. Burning bright red. Everything. I ran inside since the flames still had not reached the entrance. But I was too late. The rooms the both of them were in were up in flames, and large object blocked my path. I fell to the floor.

_Smile! Smile! Smile!_

I clutched my head, and began to laugh to myself, tears dripping down my face. _How could I smile...?_ I looked up and I swear that I saw that doll. That stupid doll, sitting there in the fire, a pleased smile on it's face. The little girl was holding it, laughing. I began cackling like a maniac, and got up. I dragged myself towards her. Towards the burning, crimson girl.

_Smile! Smile! Smile!_

Her words echoed in my head. I laughed, and smiled as wide as my mouth possibly could. Her bleeding eyes no longer scared me. He dripping, torn lips no longer terrified me. I didn't stop smiling at her. I watched as she slowly pulled a knife out from behind her back. But I didn't stop moving forward. Besides, there's no place to go back to anyway. I stopped when she finally was able to touched my face. I let out one last laugh as she reached for my mouth.

_"Finally, you smiled."_

_Rrrriiiiiiiiiipp!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sunny<em> _Daily_**

_A family of three lost their lives in a burning apartment building. Death was said to be caused due to major burns, and smoke inhalation. Mysteriously though, the son had a wide smile carved onto his face. The object which was thought to be the weapon was a kitchen knife sitting a couple inches away from him. Oddly enough, there was also a doll which was untouched by the flames, sitting right next to it._

* * *

><p><strong>I wouldn't consider this scary. More or less creepy. Either way, I'm actually proud of it, because I suck at writing creepyscary/unnerving stories, and I'd say this is the closest I have gotten. I hope you enjoyed and you have a Happy HAPPY Halloween. =D**

**UPDATE ABOUT MY STORIES: I am completely sorry for not updating in like a month or so. It's just that for some reason 8th grade has a project almost every week, and a test every other day. I also have other stories that I want to post too, but I still gotta finish Two Different Worlds. I guess you could say that I'm on HIATUS. Veeeeery sorry. I might post one-shots if I have the time though. Love you readers!**


End file.
